


Finish It For You

by NatUniverse



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatUniverse/pseuds/NatUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Update: 9/22/16.<br/>i wrote this February, and i know im like almost a year late on updating lol. there has been a lot going on in my personal life and online tbh. but this weekend i am working on the next chapter so for those who liked this one, it will be updated!! i am sorry. not only this will be updated i will start some more fanfics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finish It For You

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings.  
> This is my first Steven Universe Fanfic (that i have posted..) This is the first chapter. Ill try to update often.  
> Comments are accepted, positive or negative.  
> I hope you like my sloppy work. suggestions are always welcomed.

Steven stood in front of his mirror looking at his gem. It was about a month and a half after his 16th birthday, or as he thinks of it as, the anniversary of his mothers death. He frowned looking at it, until he saw Amethyst come through the bathroom door, she punched him in the arm a little, “Hey,remember your party?” she teased him and laughed. Amethyst gave him and Connie Alchohol and their kissing turned into something it wasn’t supoosed to turn out for two underaged 16 year olds. Connie called him last week telling him she thinks shes pregnant. He rolled his eyes and gave a fake smile. He washed his hands and dried them with a towel and walked out.  
When he went out Garnet and Pearl were talking to Peridot. Steven sighed and passed them, walking out the front door.  
“Oh Steven..” Pearl looked down “hes been depressed since the party..”  
“If you knew what happened youd be too” Garnet said, pushing her visors up.  
“Wha?” Pearl said then looked at Amethyst.  
\---Time Skip (later that night---

 

The clock read 11:47pm. Steven has been up emailing connie on his laptop. He decided to get on Tumblr. He scrolled through it for about 13 minutes when he stumbled across a black and white photo on it of a random girl. It had many tags on it, he starred at on that said “Self harm” he looked at it questioningly. ‘Like..Tattoos..?’ he thought. He clicked on it and it pulled up a bunch of depressing photos and people with cuts on their arm. “W-What?!..” he started to tear up as he read them. ‘D..do people really think this is all healthy?..’ He thought to himself. He closed his laptop and layed down. He started forgetting the pictures he saw and thought about what he does every night. How he destroyed everyones lives, his dads, moms, the gems. He felt so useless. Why did he have to be born? He started crying and bit down on his fingers so his crying didn’t draw any attention to the gems. He sat up and thought of the pictures he saw, he thought of how he should be punished for his existence, thats just how he felt. He got up and went to the bathroom. He looked under the cabnet to find a box or fresh blade razors his dad left there one time when he spent the night. Steven picked one up. He sighed “why do I even bother..?” he put the blade to his wrist and pulled it across his wrist quickly, Flinching as small dots of blood came from where he scraped himself. He did it about 4 or 5 times before stopping, the last one he did was rather deep and had to clean some blood up. He washed his arm and looked at it, tearing up and going back to his room, laying down, and falling asleep.

\--

The next morning the gems woke him up and said connie called him and wanted him to call back so they can hang out. Steven sat up and walked down his stairs, thanking them for telling him. He opened the small closet door, grabbing clothes then putting them all on.

Steven got himself a glass of water.  
“Steven, what are those scratches on your arm?..” Pearl said as the other gems drew their attention toward him.  
He felt embarresed and started tearing up, then forced and smile. “O-oh…that’s um..just lion..! haha silly boy. Its fine”  
“oh..uhm..okay then..you better get going, Connie wants to meet you at the arcade” Pearl responded.  
He nodded and walked out to the arcade.  
\--  
When Steven got to the arcade he waved at Connie, then remembered, he quickly put his arm down. He thought of how he should have brought a jacket, but then how crazy that’d be because its 80 degree weather.  
“Hey Steven!” Connie smiled.  
“Hey..” hed been so depressed lately he just lost so much energy.  
Connie leaned forward and kissed her boyfriend. Steven had started growing with him having to stretch himself, so he was a little taller than her. He kissed back and closed his eyes. They ended the kiss and Steven looked into her beautiful brown eyes. Connie had gotten bigger as well. Her hair was still as long and pretty as always, but she got taller and curvier. Her lips were so hot. When steven was around her he usually could never contain himself. “I love you..” Steven said to her.  
“I love you too Steven Quarts Universe” She smiled again and kissed his cheek. She reached down and grabbed his wrist lightly “come on!” she giggled “let’s go to the beach and then we..-“ She stopped mid-sentence when she felt the scractches.  
She looked down and flipped his arm over and looked at the lines he had made. She teared up, Connie knew what the were. “S-Steven..” she looked at him, who pulled his arm away from her, he looked at her with tears in his eyes, he panicked and ran off. ‘No..! that’s the one thing I didn’t want is for connie to see..! im such an idiot!’ He thought as he ran up the temple stair and inside, going to the bathroom.  
He sat in there for 30 minutes, alone with hisa thoughts and a new blade. There was way more than 6, on both arms, lined up his arms were nearly 20 or 30 cuts. They began getting deeper after the 12th one. He fell asleep in the bathroom


End file.
